narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Suit
Do not use without my permission and no toucy. |kanji=毒スーツ |unnamed tool=No |literal english=Venom Suit |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Fanon }} Overview After several experiments Kaido created a new life force called Venom, Kaido had found a method of reproducing and putting this new being to use by making them into suits. Appearance The suit itself is a purple colored and is rather flexible to move in and seemly has a rubber like appearance to it. When being equipped, the suit itself will latch onto the user and fit comfortably on the user accordingly. Capabilities The Venom Suits or VS in short, grants the user several capabilities and enhances their own power as well. The capabilities are listed below. * Symbiotic Costume The ability to use a living costume that is symbiotically bound to their body. * Assimilative Evolution The user can absorb organic biomass and gain the abilities, traits, attributes and physiologies of the being the biomass was from. They can assimilate in order to survive anything. * Adaptation Absorption User can absorb adaptations such as environmental, combat and even energy/power, while removing it from the source, into their body to use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. either temporarily or permanently. * Enhanced Power Replication This power allows the user to be able to acquire the abilities of others and augment the strength at which they are used, as having Power Replication coupled with Self-Power Augmentation. * Amorphous Physiology User's body is composed of a flexible, amorphous substance that can be manipulated in a variety of ways, they are also very resistant to physical attacks. * Dermal Armour The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle. * Enhanced Condition The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. * Malleable Anatomy The user can modify the physiological features of oneself and others, including face, body, skin, or size (to limited degree) to disguise or look like another person. While removing/concealing a body-part, like a finger, eye, etc., is possible, the user can't actually add anything new to the body-shape. They can however, shift the flesh to a remarkable degree, although the changed being will always be recognizably as a member of their species. * Natural Weaponry The user possesses some form of natural weaponry, including claws, fangs, horns, beaks, clubbed tails, etc. and know how to use them. Weakness Despite the awesome power granted by the VS's the venom it self does as a weakness. It is vulnerable to plasma and tends to melt away with they make contact with plasma. It also weakens the user in exchange for it's granted power it takes the user's emotion and life force. Trivia After doing farther studies Kaido had designed special pills which can negate the downfall effects that the user suffers. The effects of the pill only last for three days at most.